


Troublemakers

by Kannika



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, the Daily Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: Introducing Conner and Lois is the worst mistake Clark has made in a long time.Because they're getting along.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lois Lane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> If Young Justice won't show us what Clark and Conner being brothers looks like or how Lois and Clark work together in civilian life or the trouble that Conner and Lois would definitely get into once introduced then I'll DO IT MYSELF.

Introducing Conner and Lois is by far the worst mistake Clark has made in a long time. 

“—And I found him locked in the closet,” Lois finishes, handing over her phone with what is definitely an unflattering photo of him. They don’t show him, but Conner does what he’s been doing since Lois first starting dishing dirt on Clark: he gives the photo a brief glance, looks appropriately surprised and amused, and then when Lois is distracted gives him this face that says he _cannot believe_ that he’s Superman. Maybe that they’re related, too. Conner definitely doesn’t play up any differences between the two sides of his life. There will be very few opportunities for Clark to do the same thing to him. 

Actually, the thought’s kind of sad. Conner acting ridiculous would make his year. 

“I told you, it was an accident,” Clark says. “There was a crowd of people—"

“And you ended up in the closet. Sure. I was breaking into offices to get damning evidence against a corrupt businessman and you were taking a nap.”

“It’s why you have a Pulitzer.” Conner is _definitely_ enjoying this. He gives Clark a smile that says he knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s having a blast doing it; Clark’s torn between smiling so widely he can’t see because _he’s having a good time he likes Lois he’s so precious when he’s happy_ and flipping him off. 

This is definitely what having a brother is like. It’s losing its surreal edge and devolving into a sinking feeling that he had no idea what he was getting into. 

“Suck-up,” Clark says sourly. 

Lois beams at him. “Exactly.” She pulls him into a side-hug. They’re about the same height. “I like this one. We’re keeping him.”

_Definite_ alarm bells. “He’s my brother. I should hope so?”

“No, I mean, we need to get him into the Daily Planet.” She turns to Conner, who’s kind of starting to realize what he’s getting into and looks very suspicious. “What are your thoughts on breaking and entering?” 

_“No,”_ Clark says firmly. 

“Let him talk, you stiff!” 

Conner, the little traitor, actually hesitates. “Where at?” 

“Conner!” 

“It might be for a good reason.” He turns to Lois and waits.

Her smile grows into something truly dangerous. “Luthor?” 

“No!” Clark gives Conner his sternest look. He doesn’t need Lois extending Lex’s vendetta against him to Conner, too.

“Yes,” Conner says.

“I like him,” Lois repeats, grinning.

Clark sighs heavily. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“It was the best idea.” Lois hugs Conner again. He’s putting up with it unusually well. Probably because he can tell how much it worries Clark to see them getting along. “Excellent answer. What about—"

“Yes.”

Lois laughs delightedly. “I have no idea how you’re related to Clark.”

“That makes two of us,” Clark says in resignation. 

Conner smirks. He has more of an edge to his humor, Clark has noticed, a little too much energy behind his emotions, and it comes out in strange ways and at strange times. Like he’s a little less contained than Clark is, maybe just than he was at that age but he’s not sure he’s a fair judge of that. He does, for what it’s worth, pity his Ma and Pa their lost sanity if he was even half as panic-inducing as Conner is. 

Speaking of which, Conner turns to him and raises his eyebrows. “By the way, are we going to that gala or not?”

“Is that the time already? Shoot.” 

“Nobody says that anymore,” Conner mumbles in rebellion. Lois actually snorts and almost squirts coffee out her nose onto the desk. 

Clark glares at her. “You could _pretend_ you’re on my side.”

“Are we taking sides?” She asks, entirely too innocent to be believable. 

“You were a better liar when you were interviewing Luthor.” 

“I enjoy making you squirm.” She bats her eyes at him and turns to Conner. “You really have to watch him at these galas. He can’t lie to save his life.”

Conner gets a terrible look on his face and glances at Clark. Clark narrows his eyes right back and wishes he was psychic like M’gann so he could tell him _don’t._

Lois claps a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. 

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Clark mutters. “Come on. Let’s go, Conner. We’re going to be late.”

Again, he knows exactly why Conner rolls his eyes. Like they could be late when he has super-speed and flight and zeta platforms. He would be surprised how many people need his help in a short trip from point A to point B. 

“Get lots of gossip for me!” Lois calls. 

“That’s not my job.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” 

He whips around in time to see her give Conner finger-guns. He looks way, way too smug. 

“You’re not corrupting him—"

“I’ll find something on Luthor,” Conner promises. 

Clark gives up.


End file.
